With My Final Breath
by supergirl02
Summary: It's nature's law that older brother's are supposed to protect their younger brother's. Derrick Morgan promised to protect Reid but sometimes promises get broken and nature's law doesn't come true.
1. Prologue: Two Brothers

_**With My Final Breath**_

_**SUMMARY: It's nature's law that older brother's are supposed to protect their younger brother's. Derrick Morgan promised to protect Reid but sometimes promises get broken and nature's law doesn't come true. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own CBS or Criminal Minds. **_

_**A/N: I am still working on my NCIS Fic Missing Moments and other Fic ideas. I just needed a chance to write something else and spread my wings. Criminal Minds was the winner of the poll I had set up some months back. I hope you like it!**_

_**So, here it is! My first Criminal Minds Fic; I hope you all like it! **_

**CHAPTER 1 – Prologue: Two Brothers**

Morgan sat in the living room, still not quite able to believe that changes that had happened in his life. He had never intended to be a leader of his BAU team. He hadn't indeed to 'take in' the youngest member of his team. He never intended to move out of the place his mother had helped him find one week when she'd come down.

Not that any of that mattered. In truth he was sitting up because he was waiting for the youngest member of his team, the one he considered to be his brother in all but blood, to have a nightmare and he himself just couldn't sleep. It had been a hard case, one that even the most veteran of them had trouble with.

With such cases came many symptoms, Prentiss would have an extra drink before going to bed, Rossi would also have an extra drink while he read whatever book he was currently reading until he fall asleep in his chair, Hotch would put his son to bed and then start to re-look at his unsolved cases, trying desperately to find something missed, Garcia would put in extra hours at the family counseling center, JJ would keep her son close and once he was asleep she would break down in sobs, leaving her husband to hold her close and hate the fact that he couldn't take away her pain…as for the two brothers…well, that's already been stated.

As he sat there, waiting Morgan allowed himself to think back to how they came to the place they currently called him…

**** FLASHBACK ****

Derrick Morgan led his younger brother (in all but blood) through the house, "So what do you think?"

"It's huge," Spencer Reid spoke the first thing that came to his mind.

Morgan held back his chuckle. The place was big but not 'huge'…though considering the place the younger agent called home it probably did look like a mansion.

"But what do you _think_," His brother couldn't hide the amusement in his voice.

Reid looked around before settling his eyes on the far corner before asking, "Why do I need a place this big?"

It took all of older man's inner strength not to growl or cuss. He wondered briefly how his brother could have a genius level IQ but not notice the simplest things, "Reid…what do the three places we've seen today have in common? No, think about it before answering."

Morgan shook his head while Reid looked around the house silently. How the younger man missed the fact that each house had, 3 bedrooms, a library/study, and enough living room space to put another desk up he didn't know.

Throughout the past year, after a series of events, Reid had all but moved in with him. It got to the point that two months prior he had all but ordered the younger man to drop the lease he had on his small apartment and move in with him. Reid had protested but not hard enough to make his brother believe that it wasn't what he wanted.

Morgan hadn't thought about how the two would get along living in a place neither overly big nor overly small. They seemed to always be on top of each other, causing Morgan to have to go on more jogs then before and Reid to eventually all but live in his room.

At the start of the week the older man had started house/apartment hunting, narrowing his choices to five. They were now on the third place and Morgan could tell that, despite his hesitation to say so, Reid actually liked the place they were at.

"Morgan…" Reid's eyes widened, realization dawning.

"Let's look at the two other places I found," Morgan ushered his brother out the door.

**** END FLASHBACK ****

Morgan pulled himself out his thoughts as he rose to go check on his brother. It hadn't surprised him when Reid protested moving by saying he wouldn't be living with him much longer. It also hadn't surprised him that of the five houses it was the third house that had so held Reid's interest…so much so that Morgan had signed on the dotted line the minute the realtor agent gave him the papers.

As he entered his brother's room quietly he couldn't stop the smile that came to his face as he looked around. Reid had been stunned when he'd been told he could decorate his room however he wanted.

So, while Morgan himself had gone for more earthy tones, Reid had gone for light and dark blues with the occasional splattering of tan. The headboard of his bed rested against the wall so that the rest of the bed seemed to stay in the center of the room. A nightstand was to the left of the bed, on top lay a desk lamp. Across from the bed was the dresser they'd brought when he moved in. On the wall behind the door stood a five shelf bookshelf that was filled and across from that wall were shelves that held pictures, a chess board, framed copies his published work, and other important things.

Across the hall was Reid's bathroom, also decorated by said man. Reid had protested when he was told that the library/study was also his though his big brother did keep a couple filing cabinets in the room.

It was as he was leaving the room that he heard Reid call out, "No, Morgan! Please, no…no…"

His cries made the older Agent rush into the room. Morgan didn't hesitate to pull Reid into a loose embrace, "Wake up Spencer. Come on…wake up!"

Reid's eyes shot open and he looked at his brother in full panic, "They left and you blamed me. You stopped talking to me."

"Never," Morgan soothed as if he were talking to a child, "They would never leave you and I would _never_ blame you let alone stop talking to you."

"I tried, I tried so hard," Tears coursed down the younger man's face. "I tried."

"It's ok," His brother continued to sooth, "It's ok."

"Promise," Reid pleaded, "Promise you'll never stop talking to me?"

"I'll talk to you," Morgan promised, "With my final breath. Now, close your eyes and think of a safe place. A place where no one and nothing can harm you; it's just you…know that you're safe. Know that everyone you love is safe…know that you're loved; know that I love you."

With that Reid allowed himself to fall asleep. Morgan left the room long enough to slip into some sweatpants and shirt and grab an extra blanket and pillow from his room. For tonight he'd stay by his brother's side…just in case.

_**TBC…**_


	2. Coming Together

_**CHAPTER 2: Coming Together**_

It had been the start of a perfect day…maybe that should have been their first clue. The youngest member of their team had actually slept in, having to be woken up at eleven for his meds…maybe that should have been their second clue. For the first time in months, there were no emergency cases for them to take…maybe that should have been their third clue.

However, none of these clues added up to any of them. And why should they? If everyone one on the Earth got to have a day for relaxing then why couldn't they? Maybe that's why they were all separate in a time when they should all have been together.

Jennifer Jareau, JJ to them all, spent time with Will and together they took their sons on a trip to the zoo. Penelope Garcia decided to volunteer at a crisis center for the day, an activity she felt the need for. David Rossi, made a phone call to a family that he'd helped long ago, the reason he'd first come back to the BAU. Aaron Hotchner, or Hotch as he was better known, spent time with his son, still mourning the loss of the one woman he'd loved. Emily Prentiss decided to curl up with a book and a glass of wine in bed, choosing to shower and get into a fresh pair of pajamas before lounging around.

For the last two members of the team, after the youngest was woken up, they continued on with same routine as they always had…at least until _it_ happened.

Derrick Morgan set out a small bowl of applesauce, two slices dry toast, and a half glass of water on the table after he had his own breakfast. Spencer Reid, the youngest member of the team, ate the prepared food and helped clean up after he was done. Making sure Reid was bundled they went outside where, despite his daily protest, Reid sat in the wheelchair and allowed the man he considered a brother to push him around the block. Once done they went back inside where both sat down to read until lunch time. After the meal was complete Reid laid down for a nap which was when Morgan allowed himself to eat what his younger brother called 'real food'.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Looking back, Morgan would wonder if it was something he did. Should he not have allowed Reid to have a sip of the cola? Should he have not taken Reid for his walk around the block? Should he have demanded Reid rest sooner? Should he have allowed Reid to sleep until he was ready to wake up?

There was no right answer. There was no wrong answer.

One minute Reid was laughing and the next he'd passed out forcing his big brother to call for help. For Morgan the day would replay in his head over and over again.

He only caught bits and pieces of the doctor's words, "…faster then we'd anticipated…not much we can do…make him comfortable…call?"

The FBI Agent shook his head to clear it, "What?"

Dr. Jordon gave the man before him a sympathetic look as he repeated himself, "Is there anyone you'd like me to call?"

"No," Morgan shook his head, a frown on his face, "I'll call everyone."

"Do you have any questions Derrick?" The man asked, allowing a hand to rest on the younger man's shoulders. In the course of a year the two had become close friends and the doctor could say with complete honesty, losing the patient before them would be his hardest one to date.

"How long," The question was barely above a whisper.

"His kidneys and liver are shot; he surpassed our earlier expectations already…" The man was interrupted.

"How long?" Morgan stared into the room where the young genius was now sleeping.

"If he makes it through the night…maybe a week, two tops." It wasn't the answer either man wanted to hear.

With a pat to the shoulder the doctor walked away, leaving the agent to make several hard phone calls.

"You've reached The Hotchner residents sorry we didn't answer your call, leave your name and a message and Jack and I will call you back when we can…_beep_…"

"It's Morgan," The man's shaky voice made Hotch, who had decided for the first time to screen his calls, lunge for the phone.

"What's the matter?" He demanded of his agent.

"We're at the hospital," Came the strangled answer, "The doctor doesn't think he'll make it through the night."

"I'm on my way," There was no goodbye as the call was ended.

Morgan repeated almost the exact same conversation with Prentiss and Rossi. Hotch ran through the doors and Morgan looked at him helplessly, "He's dying."

"I know," Hotch, for the first time ever, pulled Morgan into an embrace, "I know."

Taking a couple minutes to get himself under control, Morgan pulled away, "I need to make a couple more calls. Can you see if you can find out about Gideon?"

"Of course," Hotch walked a few feet away, his phone already to ear before the words had left his mouth.

Taking a deep breath he made another call, "It's Morgan."

"Please tell me we don't have a case?" The woman pleaded with a pout, "I'm way too tired."

A 'me too' could be heard in the background as Morgan replied, "No…JJ, you need to come to the hospital."

"Why," JJ's voice was strained. "He's gonna be fine, right?"

"JJ," Morgan let his first sob slip out, "You need to hurry."

Again there was no goodbye as the woman on the other end hung up, kissed her sons and husband good bye, and ran out the door, tears pouring down her face.

Before he could make his last phone call a voice interrupted, "I have Gideon's number. Why don't you call him and I'll call Garcia?"

"No," The Agent shook his head, "I'll call them both."

Hotch could only nod, handing over the number. He understood all too well the need to be in control in a time when you had no control of anything. The doors opened again, admitting two more members of their team. Hotch took them aside, leaving his agent with a little privacy. He didn't try to take them inside the room, knowing that Morgan would want to talk to them all first.

"Yes," Morgan turned his back on his team, "I need to speak to Penelope Garcia, it's a family emergency."

It only took a few seconds before the stunned analyst came on the phone. She'd never gotten a call at her second 'job'.

"Hello," She answered hesitantly.

"Hey baby girl," Morgan gave a sad laugh, "Listen to me ok? I need you to come to the hospital; right now. We're all here already."

"It's time," It wasn't a question as much as it was a statement.

"Hurry Penelope," Was the reaction.

"Tell him I love him," Came the teary come back, "I'll be there soon."

It was all the good bye they had time for.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Derrick Morgan fiddled with his phone for twenty minutes. The truth of the matter was, he already knew how to get a hold of Jason Gideon and had known for the past couple of months. He had requested the information from Hotch to give the older man something to do. Now…now, he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to believe his brother was dying. He _couldn't_ believe his brother was dying. It was for that reason that he hadn't called the former BAU Agent in the days following Reid's diagnosis. It was for that reason why he hadn't called the man now, with Reid in the hospital.

Before he could make up his mind footsteps sounded in the silent hall and he looked up. His gaze landed on the last two members of the team. JJ ran into his arms.

"It's ok," Morgan soothed, calming his own fears, "We're gonna get him through this JJ."

Behind her Garcia joined the hug, pulling back slightly to ask the question everyone had on their mind but were too afraid to ask, "How long?"

The woman between them sobbed at the answer, "They don't think he'll make it through the night."

"And if he does?" Garcia kept her own tears at bay as she pulled the sobbing woman closer to her; her gaze never leaving the face of the man who had her heart.

"A week, maybe two," Morgan answered, silent tears finally falling, "no longer."

No one said anything as a stirring from inside the room could be heard. Morgan dried his tears quickly before walking in; leaving the rest of the team in the hall to get their own emotions under control.

"Hey kid," He greet gently.

"What happened," Reid looked around the room with a frown.

"You scared me, that's what happened," The reply was said lightly, only a slight tension noticeable behind the words. "You passed out."

Reid closed his eyes, "You should call Gideon now."

"Nah," The older man shook his head, "You'll be home by tonight."

"Morgan…" Reid took two shallow breathes as he blinked and a sad smile graced his lips, "Do you remember when we first met?"

Morgan snorted, "You were afraid of me."

"Never," Came the gentle correction, "I was afraid you'd hate me. There's a difference. Then you called me your brother…"

"I remember," The two men's eyes met as they both drifted back to that time period…their first meeting and the occasion that would start to cement a brotherhood on them.

_**TBC…**_


	3. Flashback 1: Meet and Greet

_**CHAPTER 3 – Flashback 1: Meet and Greet**_

**** FLASHBACK ****

"Morgan," A voice called.

The man in question turned and walked towards his team lead, "What's up Hotch?"

"Got a minute," Hotch asked, turning to lead the way to his office after getting a nod in answer. "I have a favor to ask."

"Hotch, I can promise to leave Johnson from Accounting alone," Morgan protested jokingly, "but I can't promise to leave Larson from Maintenance alone too; I'm sorry."

The older man rolled his eyes as he took a seat, beckoning his subordinate to do the same. He responded dryly, "I wouldn't dare ruin your fun."

"In that case," The younger man lazily took a seat, "What can I do for you?"

"Gideon called," The Lead Agent announced calmly, "One of his students is coming to us; name's Spencer Reid. He's only 20…"

"He's a kid," Morgan interrupted shocked.

"He also has an IQ of 187 which makes him a genius," Hotch continued, ignoring the interruption. "He's more mature in some ways because he was always surrounded by adults but in other ways, you're right, he's still a kid."

"And Gideon wants us to look after him," The other man finished.

"Basically," He was answered, his boss not bothering to correct the 'look _after_ him' for 'look out _for_ him'.

There was a moment of silence before the younger man conceded, "When's he get here?"

"An hour," Came the answer with a nod of approval at the subordinate's acceptance to the situation.

"Can't wait," Morgan muttered to himself as he walked out of the office.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

It was almost an hour on the dot that Jason Gideon came into the area with a young man, a kid really, following behind him by several steps.

Ever watchful, Hotch, had spotted them and met them halfway, "How was your vacation Gideon?"

"Enjoyable," Came the expected answer, "I've got someone I'd like you all to meet." Gideon stepped to the side, beckoning the young man forward, "Spencer, I'd like you to meet Aaron Hotchner and Derrick Morgan. Hotch, Morgan, I'd like you to meet Dr. Spencer Reid."

"H-hi," The young man was obviously nervous as he gave a small wave.

"Dr. Reid," Hotch shook his hand, "Agent Morgan will show you around. Your desk is that one over there. If you have any questions you can ask any one of us. JJ will be in tomorrow so I'm sure you'll meet her then."

"Yes, sir," Reid nodded, his gaze automatically going to Gideon.

The older man gave him a comforting nod, "I'll be in my office if you need me."

With that the two bosses turned and left, leaving their two subordinates alone.

During Hotch and Reid's exchanged Morgan had taken the time to observe the new member of the team. The 'kid' was tall, as tall as him anyways, and lanky. Morgan mentally made a note to make sure the kid ate regularly. He dressed preppy, his slacks fitting him just right, a belt that Morgan would have bet money had to be cut to go around him without having to be double looped, his white button down shirt was covered by a sweater vest, a tie clearly visible. It was startling to see a gun hanging on his side and if Morgan hadn't known that the young man before him was an actual FBI Agent he would have demanded to have it and then demanded to know who had given him said gun before going into a lecture.

Morgan pulled out of his thoughts as his bosses left them alone. He waited till they were out of ear shot before giving Reid a grin and extending his hand, "Nice to meet you kid."

Reid extended his hand nervously, "Nice to me you too Agent Morgan."

"No need to be formal," The older man smiled benignly, "Let me give you a tour."

The tour wasn't entirely necessary but it gave the two some time to talk and become more acquainted. It didn't take long for the older of the two to realize just how shy the younger one was.

"It's about lunch time," Morgan led the way to the elevators, "I know a good Italian place."

"Uh Gideon…" Reid started.

"Is going to join us," Morgan finished the thought, "It's a tradition. Come on, we'll go grab a seat before it fills."

Reid could do nothing but nod and follow.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Six months…it had been six months since Reid had joined the BAU team. Slowly the kid had settled. He still sprouted random facts that they all listened to, sometimes with confusion, and it seemed as if only Gideon could get him back on track without the boy stuttering through an apology. He had a strange need to 'hide' behind his teammates, especially when dealing someone who was irritate or if he was feeling particularly unsettled or embarrassed.

Morgan found it, well, for lack of a more manly term, cute at how flustered Reid would get in the presence of Jennifer "JJ" Jareau. He would never admit it aloud, at least yet, but the kid was growing on him. Their first month had been awkward, Reid had been eager to please, often going out of his way to help. For all his willingness to help though, he wasn't comfortable _accepting_ help.

There was something endearing about the 20 year old young man. Morgan hadn't even realized how close he was getting to the young man until one day when someone from another team called Reid a name behind the younger man's back. Morgan hadn't been happy and had promptly let the man know what would happen to him if he so much as breathed at Reid the wrong way.

So here they were, almost six months to the day and it was Spencer Reid's 21st birthday. Morgan had pieced enough together to know that Reid was essentially on his own and had been for quite some time and that Gideon had seemed to unofficially adopted the boy genius.

It was for that reason that he went to talk to the older Agent about birthday plans to find that he didn't have any.

"He doesn't do much for birthdays," Gideon had explained, "It would be uncomfortable."

"Doesn't mean we can't do something," Morgan protested, shocked at himself by how passionate he felt on the issue, "We can do dinner. I'll go with him to renew his license unless you're going?"

"Hadn't planned on it," Gideon gave a shrug. He and Reid were close but he felt the need to let Reid do things on his own to prove to everyone that he was an adult even if he was only 20.

"We need to do something," Morgan decided with a firm nod. "Let Hotch know that he and Hailey can meet us at Sorrento's at six on Friday. I wonder if Sorrento's celebrate birthdays…"

Gideon looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Why is it so important to you?"

"It's a milestone that's important to everyone," The younger Agent protested. Seeing a look of disbelief in the other man's face he continued. "Look, all guys hate going through puberty cuz face it, your voice always cracks when you're talking to the girl you're crushing on and you're bound to trip over your own feet when you're trying to be cool in front of the Captain of the football team. The upside of it though is that it means we're getting older. It's a rite of passage."

"But he's not going through puberty," Gideon injected, smirking at the eye roll he got in response.

"Then there's turning sixteen," Morgan continued as if he'd never been interrupted, "You learn how to drive and get more freedom from your parents. Then there's turning eighteen; leaving home for the first time, putting your name down in case there's another draft, getting ready to vote for the first time. And last you have turning twenty-one. It's the final stage to becoming a true adult. Not only can you now drive, vote, and fight in a war, but you get to legally drink."

"It's that important to you?" Was the question sent.

"It's important to everyone," Came the surprisingly heartfelt response. "Look when I turned 21 my mom took me to renew my license, took me shopping for a new outfit, and then took me and my sisters out to a restaurant where I was allowed to order a drink. Then she went home and my sisters took me to a club. It's an important milestone in everyone's life."

"You didn't answer the question," The accusation was true.

Morgan sighed and looked away knowing he wouldn't get away without answering the original question, "He doesn't have anyone."

"Meet us at the license department and from there you can take him to buy an outfit," Gideon finally conceded, "I'll go halves on the condition you don't tell him it's from me. I have some stuff to do but I'll meet you guys at Sorrento's and I will see if I can't get them to bring out a cake."

"I'll let JJ know," Morgan gave a smile of thanks as he left the man's office.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Reid was more than slightly stunned when, after the team had been told to go home on Friday (sometime after lunch), Gideon had come up to him and told him he was taking him to renew his license. In his stunned state he hadn't noticed that Morgan had taken to following them.

The renewal process was pain free and a little unsettling. He couldn't quiet block out the smiling face of his teammate and boss staring at him.

When he was done Morgan pounced, "Well, let's see it kid." Reid handed his license over nervously and watched while Morgan seemed to inspect every inch of the laminated card. Morgan handed it back, "Very nice kid. You got plans now that you're legally an adult?"

Reid shook his head and put his license away missing the look passed between the two older men. Gideon smiled and clapped him on the shoulder, "Congratulations Spencer. You two have fun and I'll see you tonight."

"What…" Was all the newly turned 21 year old could get out before his boss and mentor left him alone with his teammate.

"Let's go," Morgan ushered the younger man into his own car.

The shopping trip was an experience for both men. Morgan, despite not coming from a well off family, had never wanted for anything growing up. Now that he made his own salary he often brought what he wanted without much thought. In comparison, Reid had never been on an actual shopping trip. Growing up he often relied on hand-me-downs from well meaning neighbors and once he moved away often just went to the nearest outlet center and brought whatever he found…which is why Morgan ended up picking out his clothes for dinner after having him measured.

He settled on a pair of dark jean cords, brown shirt, and, despite his reservations, a light brown vest; he choose the last piece because he wanted Reid to be comfortable though he wasn't willing to compromise too much in some ways and the vest was just a plain cloth with a silk backing as compared to the favored sweater ones often worn. The sales associate helped him find a belt that fit just right (Morgan had been right in his theory about Reid cutting his belt to make it fit him) and Morgan ended up buying several in different colors despite the protests of the young man he was starting to look at as a younger brother. Shoes were next and it was the one item Reid had helped to search for, choosing a pair of white Keds which he then tried to pay for.

Morgan drove them to his house so they could both change. He hid a smile as the younger Agent stared in shock at his apartment and Morgan had a nagging suspicion that Reid's place was just that, a place, and not a home; time would tell.

Reid soon found himself ushered to the bathroom where he was to change. Before he shut the door he had one question, "Why?"

Morgan stopped and turned from his spot in the hallway leading to his room. He knew a roundabout answer wouldn't work in this situation. He went with the truth, "It's what brothers do."

_**TBC…**_


	4. Final Words

_**CHAPTER 4: Final Words**_

"You were so serious when you answered," Reid looked at his big brother with pure admiration. "I didn't know what to say."

"There was nothing for you to say," Morgan sat on the edge of the bed as he teased tenderly, "You were just this tiny thing who looked lost."

"I wasn't that tiny," The younger man pouted.

"Keep telling yourself that," His brother poked his side softly causing the younger man to let loose a soft laugh.

"Then we went out," Another smile while the older man's hand was batted away, "You all ordered different drinks and let me taste them. I wanted so badly to like your beer."

"You choose brandy, dry," The older man grimaced, "I will never understand it kid."

"I'll tell you a secret," The younger man looked around the room before beckoning his brother, jokingly, to lean in more, "A classmate let me have a taste when I was 15; liked it since."

"My little brother's a law breaker," Morgan smiled with glee, "Alright kid, I knew you had it in you!"

Reid laughed and laid back; sinking into the extra pillows he'd been given. "I remember I was so scared I'd drop something on me during dinner. The drinks only made me more nervous but you just kept smiling at me the entire time and I knew it was ok."

"I was more worried you were gonna drop something on JJ," Came the expected joke from the other man.

It was Reid's turn to grimace, "Glad I hadn't thought of that possibility." He shrugged, "I think I was more worried about your suggestion to go to a club when we were done…at least till the end when said it was a jazz club."

Morgan laughed, "JJ kicked me under the table to make me tell you."

"What!" Came the yelped question. "You were going to keep me worrying?"

"You're surprised," Was the smirked response.

The two laughed and continued to talk; each trying _not_ to think about what was actually happening and where they were.

It was a half hour after he'd entered the room that a nurse came in, bringing home where they were and why. The duo could only stare as the nurse explained what meds she was giving and why.

After she'd left the room Reid leaned over slightly and put his hand in his brother's, "It's time to call Gideon."

"I don't need to call Jason Gideon," The older man stated, a slight venom to his voice, "You're gonna be fine. I'm taking you home tomorrow."

"I'm not fine Derrick," His younger brother pleaded with him to understand. "There is no tomorrow for me."

"Reid," Morgan started but was stopped.

"It's time to call Gideon," Reid's voice was firm, not giving his brother a choice in the matter.

With a nod the older man stood up and after admitting the rest of the team he went back to the hall where he stared at his phone for another five minutes before finally making what had to be one of the hardest calls he'd ever made.

The phone rang and the voicemail came on. Morgan took a deep breath, not quite able to hide the shakiness in his voice, "Gideon, its Derrick Morgan from the BAU. I need to talk to you…it's about Reid. Call me back."

He hung up the phone but didn't go back into the room. He'd been told, when he got the number that the former Agent screened his calls and so he should leave a message. If it was important he'd get a call back right away otherwise, it might be awhile. It didn't take a full five minutes.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

While Morgan waited to be called back the rest of the team gathered around, smiling through their pain at the youngest member of their team. Their thoughts all the same, 'it's not fair.'

Reid for his part smiled back his thoughts not on the unfairness of his dying but on them, 'please god, help them through this.'

"Hey Spence," JJ was the first to speak, tears in her eyes but never falling.

"Hi JJ," Reid smiled again, "Hi guys."

A chorus of hi's rushed forward, everyone nervous and trying their hardest not to show it; there was an underlining tension in the room that couldn't be ignored.

Reid smiled softly, "Who's dying?"

JJ let loose a sob and found herself being brought into a hug by her boss. Garcia chided, "Not funny Reid."

"JJ…" Reid felt guilty as he watched the woman in question struggle to reign in her emotions, "Please JJ?"

His plea caused the woman to withdraw from Hotch's embrace and dive to embrace the man lying on the hospital bed, "You have to fight. Please Spence, for me, you have to fight."

"You know I do what I can for you JJ," The dying man spoke sincerely, "But it's time to say good bye."

A protest went up from the individuals in the room, each not ready to lose the youngest member of their team.

"Guys," Reid stopped them, "I'm tired."

The team seemed to deflate with those three words. They nodded with understanding before standing there with nothing to say, not knowing how to act when they felt so healthy and man before them lay dying.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Even though he'd been expecting it, the ring of his cell phone caused Morgan to jump. He stared at the offending object for a moment before answering.

"This is Morgan," He did his best to hide the dread he felt as he answered.

"It's Jason Gideon," The man responded in kind. "You said it was about Spencer?"

"You need to sit down," The younger man started.

"Just tell me," Gideon demanded.

Morgan held back his irritation, understanding all too well the fear that went with hearing those five words, "About ten months ago Spencer was diagnosed with kidney and liver failure. They also found fluid around his heart. His doctor put him on dialysis and said he needed a transplant…"

Gideon pleaded, "He's having the transplant isn't he?"

"His doctor put him on the top of the list but…" Morgan closed his eyes, not aware of the lone tear falling down his face, "They haven't had any luck. He was doing so well we thought there'd be more time…"

"How much longer," the older man finally got the courage to ask.

"Gideon…" The other man stopped, his voice quivering, "The doctor doesn't think he'll make it through the night."

There was a moment of silence from the other end as the man who'd left them all took in what he was just told, "Why didn't you call me? I would have come back. I would have tried to help."

"I thought we had enough time," Morgan replied. "I didn't want to worry you."

"Like hell," Gideon snapped, "I deserved to be told the minute something was wrong! You didn't tell me because you were pissed that I left."

Morgan fell quite unsure how to respond to the accusation. Was Jason Gideon right? Was he, Derrick Morgan, so mad at Gideon's desertion that he let it cloud his judgment? The answer was obvious…

"Go to hell Jason," Was the angry retort, "You lost all rights to know the minute you deserted that boy! You're damn right I'm pissed. You weren't here! You didn't see what your leaving did to that boy. You never called!"

There was silence was again as both men contemplated the accusations tossed around.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

With a single motion from the young man Garcia and Prentiss moved forward to get JJ off of him. They pulled her into the corner, each murmuring gentle words to try and calm her.

Hotch and Rossi stared after the three women for a moment before sitting down on the bed on either side of Reid.

"How are you holding up?" Rossi asked in a gentle voice.

Reid shrugged, "I've taken care of everything I can think of. There are a couple things I need from you guys though."

"Anything," Hotch agreed quickly.

"My will is in my desk, bottom drawer. There's also a copy in my bank vault if you can't find it. My lawyer and Derrick have access." Reid gave a sad smile, "The second thing, take care of Derrick for me; it's gonna be hard on him. Don't let him be alone for too long…promise?"

Neither man had planned on denying the younger man's request but the plea was so child like that neither man could make the promise fast enough.

"You have our word," Rossi spoke for them both.

Hotch agreed, "We'll take care of him Spencer."

Reid turned and looked at Hotch; he gave a sad smile, doing his best to keep his emotions under control. He started awkwardly, "I was s-so young when I joined the team but you…you never made me feel that way. I…I…"

"You're a great Agent Spencer Reid," Hotch got out through his own emotions, "It was an honor and privilege to work with you."

"The honor and privilege were mine," Reid responded through his tears, "Tell Jack, I have faith that he can win the chess championship." Hotch nodded and Reid turned his attention to Rossi, "I was excited when I heard you were working with us. I finally got to meet a legend."

"I think between the two of us you're the one that's the legend," Rossi teased.

"Hotch and Morgan watched and helped me grow," Reid admitted, "but you helped me finish maturing. Thank you…"

Rossi shook his head, determined not to cry, "Thank you Spencer."

The two men moved to comfort JJ, allowing the other two girls to take their places.

"I never did get to teach you to dance," Garcia laughed lightly.

"And I never got a chance to stump you with trivia," Prentiss added, a strained smile on her face.

"I have two left feet," The man addressed the women, "And you could never stump me."

The two let out shaky laughs. Prentiss spoke first, "Spencer, I just…I just…"

"You protected me," Reid interrupted, "Even when I should have protected you. You never made me feel bad for it either…thank you."

"I can't say goodbye," She admitted, unable to stop her tears.

"Even a droids battery runs out," The dying man took her hand before pulling her into a hug; something he'd never done before.

As she hugged him back, she let out her first sob, her thoughts flashing back to the moment, years before, when after Reid had pieced together parts of a case that no one else would have connected she had poked his face and declared 'he's so life like'.

Her thoughts flashed forward to another case where they'd gone in together undercover and when the leader of the cult had found out one of them was FBI she had stepped forward, getting a beating for her 'treachery'.

It took her a few minutes to get her emotions under control and when she did she pulled away slowly, taking in every moment she could. She sat quietly while he turned his attention to their Tech.

"You never questioned Morgan about why," Was the statement given, a hint of awe in the speaker's voice, "For that I say thank you and…I love you Penelope."

"I love you too sweetie," Garcia smiled, keeping herself strong, "There was never anything question of why Spencer. I'm glad I got to know you."

"Take care of my brother," Reid pleaded.

"You never have to question it," Was the promise freely given.

With the conversation between himself and the two women Reid allowed his eyes to stray to the one woman he truly hated the thought of leaving. No one said anything as they saw the sadness and regret in the eyes of the man who had grown before them.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Outside in the hall the tension was palpable. Neither man spoke for almost ten minutes; the only sound heard by either was the sound of the other breathing.

"It was never about you," Morgan finally spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gideon demanded to know, the hurt noticeable in the voice.

"Because, then he'd have given up," Was the answer he received, "If I called you then I was saying he was dying and I couldn't let him, or myself, think that way…I can't lose him Jason."

It was a few minutes later when Gideon finally got the courage to ask, "Will I make it if I leave now?"

"I don't know…" Derrick Morgan spoke the words that the other man didn't want to hear.

"I'm going to call in some favors," Was the immediate response. "I'll be there in a few hours. Try…tell him…"

"I will," There was nothing more to say.

"I'll see you soon," With that Jason Gideon hung up and prepared to do what he could to get to his son's side.

Morgan hung up his phone, and leaned against the wall. It took him a few minutes to get himself under control and slip back into his brother's hospital room. He got in as Reid was finishing his conversation with JJ.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"Promise me," Reid demanded of the girl he loved, "No matter what, never stop talking to me?"

"I promise," JJ's voice was quiet, tears evident in her tone but absent from her face.

"You…are my…god given…solace," The man grabbed her hand, "No one could ever compare. Be happy and take care of my godson."

"I don't want you to go." The woman admitted.

Reid smiled at that, "I don't want to go either. I love you Jennifer."

"I love you too Spence," JJ sniffed. "Close your eyes and sleep; we'll be here."

Reid nodded, allowing his tiredness to over take him. As he slept everyone else stretched out, ready to wait until there was no more.

Morgan moved to sit down by his brother's side, his thoughts already going back when Gideon had left, where he'd heard those six words before, and many other things…

_**TBC…**_


	5. Flashback 2: God Given Solace

_**CHAPTER 5 – Flashback 2: God Given Solace******_

Morgan fell onto his bed silently, the stress of the day catching up to him. The cases that the team handled seemed to be getting…he sat up suddenly.

His eyebrows furrowed as he heard a noise that he couldn't describe. Getting off his bed, he opened his drawer, hesitating whether to take his gun with him or not, before shutting it, choosing to rely on his hand to hand combat training if he needed it.

The sound was clearer when he opened his door and started to make his way towards his brother's room.

"Spencer," Morgan called out, opening the door to his brother's room slowly, his eyes trying to adjust to the dark room.

His only answer was harsh sobs. He quickly turned on the light and took stock of the room; instantly realize that the only thing wrong was the sobbing Agent.

"Spencer," He called out again, making his way to his baby brother's side, "What happened? Are you hurt?" Again his only reply was harsh sobs, "Come on kid, talk, to me now."

"H-he left," Red rimmed eyes met brown confused ones, "Jason l-l-left the B-BAU."

His reply was met with stunned silence. He handed over the letter his mentor and father figure had left, grief causing him to continue to cry. His brother pulled him into a rough hug while he read the letter.

"Spencer, I…" Morgan was at a loss for words, "I'm sorry."

Reid simply shrugged, starting to pull away, his tears making him tired, "I guess I wasn't good enough."

Morgan's eyes widened in mortification, "No, Spencer, his decision had _nothing_ to do with you!"

He tried to pull the younger man back into his arms but he was fought, "Let me go! You don't want me either! Let me go!"

Morgan kept trying to pull his brother into a hug and Reid continued to fight him. The longer he fought the hug the more hysterical he got until finally his brother could think of only one thing to do.

"Spencer Reid!" Morgan finally shouted, "You listen to me! I'm not leaving you, kid; not now, not ever. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not."

"Until you get tired of dealing with me," Reid mumbled, too tired to continue his fight against his brother.

Morgan pushed him away, holding him tightly and giving him a slight shake, "Stop that Spencer! You're not a burden and I won't get tired of you. What did I promise you? Reid, what did promise you?"

"That you'd always talk to me," The younger man spoke, his eyes finally meeting his big brother's.

"With my final breath," Morgan continued the promise, "You can't get rid of me. Now, I want you lay down and rest. I'm gonna go change and I'll be right back; I promise."

Reid nodded his hand and allowed his big brother to help him lie down and cover him as if he were a child. Big brother stayed by his little brother's side until he was sure the boy went to sleep.

When he finally left to change he made two calls. One that was to Aaron Hotchner, informing him of what no one else knew. And the other was a rather belligerent call to the man who deserted the boy he once thought of as a son.

"_You've reached Jason Gideon; sorry I didn't get your call. Leave your number and I'll get back to you as soon as possible..._"

Morgan's eyes flashed anger, "If you don't call your son, you asshole, I swear I will hunt you down and make you regret deserting that boy! You have one week _Gideon_ and then you lose all rights."

With his calls done, he made his way back to his brother's side; content to stay with him for as long as he was needed.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Morgan let out a low growl as he spread out his work papers, needing to finish at least some files so that he could mark them and turn them back in to his boss. He could hear his brother's footsteps shuffling and knew the younger man was pacing back and forth in his room.

He let himself grin, glad that his brother finally seemed to be healing. Reid had started staying with him several days a week after the fiasco with Elle Greenway that caused her departure, had all but moved in after he'd gotten kidnapped, had officially moved in with him after Gideon had left with only a note of goodbye, and they had moved to their current resident shortly thereafter.

They had been through a lot and Reid seemed to be doing better. They each had their odd days but knew each other well enough not to take offence if an extra jog or extra reading time was needed.

In the course of the time they'd lived together Reid had gotten better about admitting when something was bother him and Morgan had gotten better at helping his brother work through his emotions.

Morgan shook his head of his thoughts and turned back to his work, allowing himself to get so submerged that he didn't hear his brother come down.

"Morgan, can I ask you something?" Reid's tone was hesitant, instantly alerting his big brother that something was wrong.

"You know you can kid," Morgan instantly put his papers to the side, turning his complete attention to his brother.

"Garcia…I mean…you see, I…" Reid babbled until his brother stopped him.

"Spencer," His big brother's voice was calm yet firm, "Take a deep breath and just ask. It'll be fine; I promise."

"I read the transcript of the conversation you had with Garcia," The younger Agent finally managed to blurt out. Noticing his brother's confusion he continued slightly more calm, "From when you were driving the ambulance with the bomb."

Morgan said nothing to the statement, silently wondering if his baby brother was upset with him and his declaration to one Penelope Garcia. He waited, having not been asked a question just yet and knowing that to speak now would cause his brother to shut down.

As he waited he allowed his mind to drift back to the conversation his brother was talking about:

"_Morgan," _

"_Yea baby"_

"_You sound stressed"_

"_Do I?"_

"_Where are you?"_

"_Not where I want to be right now"_

There had been almost five minutes of tension in which he asked Garcia to track down an ambulance ID number. The worry had been evident in her tone when she asked if he was ok. He'd replied in the affirmative and then climbed into the back of the vehicle, never realizing he'd spoken (_Oh my god_) in a strangled whisper. He spoke quickly:

"_Garcia, how long can you keep jamming the cell phone lines?"_

"_A few minutes max; why?"_

"_Cuz I'm gonna have to get this ambulance out of here"_

"_Or you could just evacuate the whole building like everybody else"_

"_No, as soon as the airwaves are cleared this thing is going up"_

"_Going up, oh my god that's in like three minutes; cuz that's when the satellite moves position"_

With that information he'd been quick to jump out of the back of the ambulance and run to the driver's side with only one thought in mind:

"_Garcia, listen to me, I need you to find an area of town I can drive this thing in. You tell everybody, I mean everybody, that I'm coming." (Mutters to self to) "Talk to me Garcia"_

"_Ok, head North; floor it, I'll tell you when to turn"_

Garcia did her best to keep her composer though she almost lost it when she heard gun shots. She'd demanded to know what the noise was, wanting to confirm what she'd heard, but Morgan had batted her worries aside telling her everything was fine.

She managed to keep her composure until she'd repeated Morgan's demand to know how he was doing. The police helper she'd been assigned responded almost immediately with a minute and 50 seconds. Then she let loose her frustrations:

"_Why does it always have to be you? Why do you always have to do this? Derrick, you don't have much time; please be smart about this." (Pregnant pause) "Signal's coming back on line" _

_(30 seconds left)_

"_Derrick, drive to the opening and then get the hell out"_

"_There's something I really want you to know Garcia"_

_(20 seconds)_

"_Save it, just get out"_

"_No, no, no I'm not quite there yet"_

_(10)_

"_Morgan"_

_(9)_

"_Just listen to me"_

"_Morgan please…"_

_(8) _

"_You know what you are Garcia?"_

_Helper: We just lost tracking_

Morgan always remembered hearing her yelling his name and then seconds later saying his name with a whimper. It had taken him a moment to get his breath back and when he finally did he had only one thing to say:

"_Garcia, I'll tell you what you are to me. You are my god given solace. Woman you promise me one thing: whatever happens, don't you __**ever**__ stop talking to me"_

He felt the tension leaving his body when Garcia had declared she couldn't promise since she was mad at him. He'd let himself slightly chuckle before telling her with complete sincerity that he would wait.

He would pulled from his thoughts when Reid started to speak, "You said Garcia was your 'god given solace'…but…you aren't together."

Morgan smiled, finally understanding the point of conversation, "No we're not and we never will."

"But why," Reid frowned, for all his supposed genius he truly didn't understand. "I just…Trinity said no…so I called Lila and she said that she loved me but I obviously love someone else and…I told her no but…she called JJ my soul mate. Its just…"

"It's not that you're _in_ love with JJ so much as you love her," Morgan finished for him. He let out a soft sigh as he began to TRY to explain what he'd meant. "Lila's right, JJ is your soul mate just like Penelope is mine. You have to understand kid, there's a good and bad side to this. On the one hand you and JJ will understand each other on a level no one else will ever be able to. On the other hand you're going to have to wait to find someone who understands that."

Reid looked confused, "But I thought you were supposed to marry your soul mate."

"You're thinking fairytales kid," Morgan chuckled softly. "Truth of the matter is, just because you find your soul mate doesn't mean you have to marry them. Penelope and I would never survive being married to each other. We're too much alike. On the other hand she understands me in ways that no one else could. Whoever I dated would have to understand that and be comfortable with it."

"Kevin doesn't seem jealous," The younger Agent noted.

"Kevin's a special man," Morgan agreed with the assessment. "You'll find some Spencer. You just gotta give it time kid."

Reid sat on the sofa, his mind obviously on the topic they were discussing. Knowing, and understanding, how his brother's mind worked, Morgan went back to the papers on his desk.

He smiled as he pulled his file closer to him, "Why don't you go call JJ and Penelope and see if they want to meet us at that pizza place downtown for dinner?"

"Ok," Reid got up, a smile on his face.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Two hours later, Morgan locked his files back up, nearly finished with the ones that had to be done the next day.

He ran up to his room to change, deciding to wear dark blue jeans, white Keds, and a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Grabbing his sun glasses he went downstairs in search of his brother.

Reid had placed the two calls and gotten agreements from both women. JJ had states simply that she'd love to while Garcia had gone on for a few minutes about needing to spend time with 'her' boys.

He tried to read for a little while before giving up and taking a shower. He looked in his closet before deciding on a pair of light jean cords, with a black belt, a pair of black boots, and a dark colored button down shirt. At Morgan's insistence he didn't wear his sweater vests when he was going out unless it was right after work. He met up with Morgan in the hallway to the door.

They met up with the girls a half hour later.

JJ smiled, "You look nice Spence."

"Thanks," Reid blushed, "You look nice too."

"Did you boys dress up just for us?" Garcia asked in a teasing tone, "That's so sweet."

"We do what we can," Morgan grinned back, "For the girls we love."

Garcia responded to that with a kiss on the cheek for both men. Morgan pouted, muttering about that was 'all he got' while Reid blushed from head to toe.

JJ grinned and at prompting from Garcia followed suit, this time causing Morgan to blush slightly and Reid to get even redder.

As they were being led to their table JJ held Reid's hand, totally unabashed at the level of intimacy that could have been taken with that gesture. Reid didn't mind as he knew what could never be.

Seeing his brother relax as he talked quietly with JJ, Morgan knew…Reid would be ok…he just needed time.

_**TBC…**_

_********__A/N: Parts italicized taken from the episode Mayhem Season 4, episode 1 _  



	6. Waiting for What's to Come

_**CHAPTER 6: Waiting For What's To Come**_

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought Morgan out of his thoughts. He turned and met the eyes of his brother's doctor. The agent looked at the doctor, with hope in his eyes while the doctor looked at all the people gathered around his patient.

It took Morgan a few seconds to remember that despite the several times his brother had been hospitalized the team had never actually met his doctor. With that in mind he stood up and walked to the doctor before turning to face his team.

"Dr. Jordon, the team," Morgan introduced, "Team, Dr. Jordon Sykes."

There were various nods and mumbled greetings as the doctor gave them a tight smile, "Wish we were meeting under better circumstances."

"Same here," Hotch came forward to shake the man's hand. "How's our boy doing?"

The doctor smiled at the 'our boy' as he answered, "That's what I'm here to assess. Why don't you all take his brother for some coffee? The main cafeteria is closed but we have a smaller one that opens at night for those us here; it's on the 2nd floor."

"I…" Morgan started while Hotch nodded his thanks at the doctor.

Garcia grabbed Morgan's hand, "You need a pick-me-up."

Morgan squeezed his still sleeping brother's shoulder as he allowed himself to be led out of the room but not down to the cafeteria, "I'll stay in the waiting room."

"Derrick" Garcia started.

"No, baby girl," Came the expected refute, "When he wakes up he'll need me."

The team shared looks before Rossi stepped forward, "Why don't you girls go down and grab some coffee and a bite to eat for everyone. Hotch and I will keep Morgan company."

The three girls shared a glance before Prentiss nodded, "We'll be back in a couple minutes."

Rossi led the way into private waiting room where he took a seat on the longer sofa; Hotch joining him as he sat on the other end. Together they sat silently while the youngest member paced the length of the room.

Five minutes later, Hotch felt himself getting dizzy, "Why don't you sit down Derrick?" The man in question didn't even acknowledge he'd been spoken to. Hotch tried again, this time putting a firmness in his tone, "Derrick, sit down."

Morgan's head shot up and he blinked as his boss's words sank into his mind. With a rueful grin he did as instructed, choosing the recliner across from the two men, "Sorry."

Both men waved off the apology, not all bothered but merely worried. They sat in silence for a few more minutes before finally Rossi spoke.

"How are you holding up?" Rossi wondered trying to gauge the truth with a critical eye.

"I'm hanging in. Besides," Morgan shrugged, "He'll be fine tomorrow."

"Morgan…" Hotch started.

"No," The younger man started to snap.

Hotch was saved from Morgan's wrath as the doctor came in; the ladies following behind him seconds later.

"We brought tea too," JJ rushed to Morgan's side, needing to be near while the doctor talked. Garcia followed her while Prentiss went and sat between Rossi and Hotch.

The group sat, staring at the doctor who took a deep breath, "I gave him some oxygen…through the nose, not a whole mask. He was still asleep but was getting agitated so I gave a _mild_ sedative. He'll sleep a couple hours, but can wake up even with the medication."

"When can I take him home?" Morgan's jaw clenched. He wouldn't break down now.

"Derrick…" The doctor began.

"Please," JJ pleaded before her fellow agent could continue, "When can we take him _home_?"

"I'm sorry," Dr. Jordon Sykes felt his own heart break, "If he makes it to morning, we'll do another evaluation. In the meantime, Derrick, it's late. You should all try to get some sleep while Spencer does." Morgan stood up to go to his brother's room but was stopped by the doctor. "The nurse is going to wash him up, make him comfortable. Then she will check on him every fifteen minutes and come get you when he wakes up. Drink a tea, eat a sandwich, and close your eyes Derrick; its midnight and you've been here since two this afternoon. You won't be any good to him if you get sick now. That goes for all of you."

Derrick pleaded the plea of everyone who had ever faced the loss of a loved one, "Fix him…please."

"I'll have a nurse bring you all some sheets and pillows." The doctor clasped the Morgan's shoulder before leaving.

The team sat where they were, stunned, unsure of what to do to fix the youngest member of their team, none willing admit that there wasn't anything they could do.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

The group sank warily into their seats as they waited for the nurse to bring the items the doctor had mentioned. Not for the first time was the group of people internally glad that the hospital where their brother was at was a private one.

It was because of this that they were able to have their own private waiting room where they had no fear of anyone barging in on them. It also meant that they could all stay night as they waited to see just what the rest of the night, or early morning if you'd rather, would hold.

Not five minutes after the doctor left, a nurse came in with the promised pillows and sheets for all. The team took them with thanks as the men of the team quickly took off the cushions of the two long couches and pulled out the beds that were folded inside.

After they were done the women quickly made up the beds. There was no question as to how the sleeping arrangements would go.

Morgan, while normally sleeping between JJ and Garcia took the recliner in case he was suddenly needed. Rossi, who shared a sofa bed with Hotch and Prentiss, took his spot.

On either sofa bed, Rossi and Hotch sat slightly upright, slouching just enough that their heads could rest against the back of the sofa. Each held a female in their arms much like a father would a daughter. This night, there would be nightmares for everyone.

The three women quickly fell into an uneasy sleep, their emotions finally catching up to them. It was obvious that Morgan feared to sleep and so Hotch wiggled a hand to get his attention.

"Try to sleep," Hotch whispered softly, doing his best not to jar the woman lying against him, "Rossi and I will take turns staying awake."

"Not tired," Morgan suppressed a yawn.

"Derrick," It was Rossi's turn to put firmness to his tone, "Take a nap before you collapse. The doctor's right you're no good to your brother if you're in a hospital bed down the hall."

Even though he understood what the two older men were telling him it still took Morgan almost a half hour before he too fell into an uneasy sleep.

Aaron Hotchner and David Rossi stared at each other from across the room as they settled in for a long night of watching over the family they'd once sworn to protect.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

It was four hours later that Morgan's eyes finally opened and he took in his surroundings. Rossi was asleep with JJ and Garcia curled into him. Hotch was still awake, having dosed for his two hours already, with Prentiss curled into him.

Morgan suddenly sat up straight, "Spencer?"

"Still asleep," His boss answered softly, "Might as well sleep for a little longer Derrick."

Despite how tired he was, Morgan knew there would be no more sleep for him. He needed to check on his brother more than anything, "I'll be right back."

Hotch nodded before leaning his head back and staring at the ceiling. He understood all too well the inability to sleep. On this day they would all share the burden of being over tired, under fed, and feeling hopeless.

While he sat there contemplating, Morgan made his way to his brother's room where a nurse was doing her 15 minute rounds.

"How is he?" Morgan asked as he walked up to the bed.

"He's still asleep," She answered softly, "The doctor should be here in a few hours to reevaluate your brother."

"Thanks," Morgan smiled at his baby brother gently, "Is there…"

"He's resting peacefully," The nurse interrupted knowing what the man would ask, "There's nothing you can do but go freshen up. I'll order you all some coffee and muffins."

Morgan nodded his thanks before making his way to the bathroom across the hall from where the rest of the team was now waking up.

By the time he'd freshened up, the nurse had kept her word, and a variety of breakfast pastries and coffee were waiting.

"What'd the nurse say?" JJ asked the moment he stepped into the room.

"He's still asleep but the doc should be here in a few hours," Morgan answered as he warily sat back down in the recliner he'd claimed a little over four short hours ago.

Food and coffee were passed around as the group devoured the items, having been unaware of just how hungry they were despite the sandwiches they'd eaten before falling to sleep.

When they had each eaten their fill, Hotch looked around the room, "It's only 4:30. We should all try to get a couple more hours of sleep."

Rossi interrupted the protests, "Hotch is right. We need to sleep while Spencer is."

The two eldest of the room switched places, Rossi beckoning for Morgan to join him and Prentiss. When Morgan started to protest Rossi silenced him.

"You're running on four hours interrupted sleep and I'm going to guess on five hours interrupted sleep the night before," The older man raised an eyebrow, "You need some more sleep. Now get over here, lie down, and close your eyes."

Morgan did as he was told and not five minute later found himself asleep, curled protectively in Rossi's safe embrace.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

It was under an hour later when a shake to the shoulders caused Morgan to sit straight up, a scream barely held in by his lips. His breathy was in great gasps. He could barely hear the words spoken by the man who held him like an adult would a child.

Despite the protests from those who had woken up, Morgan quickly made his way to the bathroom to once again freshen up. When he was done he stumbled to his brother's room to find him still asleep. He could not quite decide if he should be relieved or not.

Before he could think on it, his phone rang, "Morgan."

"Am I too late?" A voice greeted.

Morgan closed his eyes, "He's still alive Gideon."

"I'm maybe two – three hours out," Jason Gideon responded shakily, "How is he?"

"Still asleep," The younger man closed his eyes against the pain in his heart, "He's still asleep."

"I'm coming as fast as I can," Came the promise. "Tell him to hold on a little longer."

The younger man let a tear fall, "Just hurry. We're on the fourth floor, East wing."

They hung up and Morgan found he could no longer stay in the room. He dashed out and quickly made his way down the stairs, letting his feet lead him. He found himself in the hospital chapel.

Derrick Morgan walked into the room and sat down in the back of the empty hospital church. The Priest who had heard the door open walked in from a side office, "Can I help you with anything?"

"I-I j-just," Morgan started to stutter.

The man smiled gently, "Stay as long as you'd like. If you need me, I'll be in the office."

Morgan nodded his thanks as he sat silent in the pew. All the feelings he'd been pushing down, the hurt, the anger, the sadness, started to creep up and he closed his eyes against the barrage.

As he bowed his head he pled one last time, "Please don't take him from me. I'll do anything…just don't take him from me."

The room was quiet and as his thoughts began to wonder Derrick Morgan knew in his heart that his baby brother was right. There was no tomorrow.

_**TBC…**_


	7. Flashback 3: Freedom In Truth

_**CHAPTER 7 – Flashback 3: Freedom in Truth**_

"Still tired," Morgan asked as he drove himself and his brother to work.

"Yes," Reid all but growled from the back seat where he was as sprawled out as he could get, eyes shut.

"I thought you went to bed early last night," The older man continued to question.

"I did," Was the yawned reply, "I was asleep by 10 but I'm still tired."

"Drink some extra strong coffee," Was the advice given. "And try not reading in bed."

"I wasn't," Reid protested a small grin on his face.

There was no comment from the driver, though there was an eye roll, as he eased into the nearest McDonald's for a couple of coffees. Reid sighed in content when his coffee, black with three sugars, was passed to him; despite the warning that it was hot he took a large gulp, yelping as he burnt his tongue.

Morgan shook his head at his brother's antics as he eased back into traffic and made the short drive to the BAU.

It was almost two hours later when Reid stood up to go to the restroom that trouble started to brew.

"Oh," Reid clutched his head as he sat back heavily in his chair.

"What's the matter?" Morgan stood up and walked to his brother's side.

"Dizzy," Reid frowned, "And I think I'm getting my fever back.

"Again?" Morgan reached out a hand, "Feels like it. Let me grab some Tylenol."

Reid groaned as a headache started to get stronger. He'd gotten sick three times in the past couple of months. He'd already been to the doctor's who said he had the flu. When he didn't seem to get better they went back and were told again it was the flu. Neither brother knew what to believe as the youngest did have some of the symptoms but there were other symptoms that made them worry.

He stood once again when he saw his brother jogging back from his office, this time swaying, "Morgan…"

Morgan barely reached his side when he suddenly passed out, "Reid! Prentiss call someone."

Hearing his agent yelling Hotch had come out of his office. His eyes widened as he rushed down to help. It was only a couple of minutes before the team gathered around, waiting for the paramedics to get there. None of them could foresee what the future held.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"Reid," Morgan placed a hand on the bouncing leg, "Relax. I'm sure it's fine."

"I hate feeling like this," The younger man spat out agitated, "I don't see why he wanted me here if he thinks I'm just going crazy."

The older agent had to take a deep breath to calm himself before responding, "Snapping at me isn't going to make the time go faster. As for the doctor, he doesn't think you're going crazy. He obviously thinks he knows what's going on or else he wouldn't have called you back in; now relax."

The last was said as an obvious order that made the other man scowl. What Reid wanted to do was go back to bouncing his leg but that was out of the question as Morgan's hand was still holding it down firmly and Reid just didn't have the energy to even try. He instead grabbed his book and holding it close began to read to himself.

Morgan gave a silent sigh of relief as his brother's attention was turned elsewhere. He wouldn't admit it but he was nervous. He, like Reid, was irritable that no doctor could seem to find anything wrong. He had watched his brother, already thin to begin with, get thinner and paler as the days progressed, he'd been there when Reid past out the first time and again all other five times he'd done so again. Right now Derrick Morgan was scared.

He had been the one to go to the multiple doctor appointments with the youngest member of the team. He had also felt the strain as doctor after doctor told the younger man that they could find nothing wrong. It had also been him, and him alone, who had shared the brunt of the younger agent's wrath during everything.

Dr. Jordon Sykes was their sixth doctor they'd been to. Unlike the last several doctors, Dr. Jordon, as he asked to be called, admitted Reid to the hospital for four days of testing. Through it all Morgan stayed with him.

The doctor's test all came within normal range, leaving Reid feeling alone and wondering if they wouldn't find out what was wrong with him when he died. It was a feeling that was echoed silently by his big brother.

Now here they sat, two weeks after the last test was taken, waiting to hear yet again that there was nothing wrong. Each were left wondering just how much more they could handle before it got to be too much.

Before either man could get too worked up, the door opened, "Sorry to keep you guys waiting."

"We understand," Morgan sat up straighter, reaching a hand out.

"Hello Spencer," The doctor shook Morgan's hand before reaching out to the younger man.

"Hi Dr. Jordon," Reid couldn't stop himself from sound more like a petulant teen then a seasoned FBI Agent.

The doctor seemed to understand as he grabbed a third chair and pulled it close, "So, we found something…"

"What is it?" Reid interrupted as he unashamedly gripped his big brother's hand.

"Reid," Morgan rebuked softly before turning his attention back to the doctor, "Lay it on us doc."

"We found fluid around your heart," The doctor held up an image to show them before continuing, "That led us to look somewhere that none of us had thought to look though I can't say why we hadn't. I can only guess that even with your symptoms you are a healthy 32 year old male. You have no history that would make us suspect anything was wrong…"

This was the hardest part for the middle aged doctor. To tell a patient he had no clue what was wrong came in a close to second to having to tell a patient what he was about to tell the young Agent. He sat on the edge of his seat.

"We've checked both your kidneys and you're liver," The doctor laid his own hands on the brother joined ones, "I'm sorry Spencer, you're going into double organ failure."

"I don't understand," Reid looked, not at the doctor but at his brother.

Morgan gaped for a moment before pulling himself together, "What do we do? How do we fight this?"

"We'll start your brother on some medications and, if we decide to go this route, dialysis," The doctor sat back in his seat. "I'm going to be frank with you Agent Morgan, you're brother is going to need a transplant. However, his blood type is rare and will be hard to match. I'm going to push him as far up the line as I can."

Reid didn't need to be told what the doctor refused to say, "How long?"

"Spencer…" Dr. Jordon didn't get further.

"How long?" Reid demanded.

The man took a deep breath, "Without a transplant and with dialysis, at the speed of which your organs are failing…four to five months; six if we're lucky. If you go the non transplant and no dialysis route then I say two months, three if we're lucky."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Morgan demanded, glaring at his brother and the doctor.

"Kidney failure means his body can't eliminate waste," The doctor explained gently, "I'm sorry Derrick."

"I'm not going to lose him so you better do what you have to," The older Agent's breathing became erratic as he turned to his baby brother, "I'm not losing you Reid so find out when you start with…"

Reid didn't hide his tears, "Morgan…"

That was all it took for Morgan to push his own fears aside as he pulled his brother into a long embrace. Dr. Jordon Sykes left them alone to collect themselves knowing that it was going to be a long day for all involved.

Once the door shut behind the doctor Reid let lose a loud wail, his breathing erratic. Morgan held him tight, practically lifting the younger man into his lap.

He whispered gently, "It's gonna be ok. I'm gonna get you through this…it's ok Spencer, I'm here."

When he was finally able to talk Spencer Reid had only one thing to say, "I don't want to die."

His big brother could do no more then hold him tightly until his tears all but ran out.

The hours that followed the revelation were tense and painful ones….ones that no one should ever have to live through. Dr. Jordon answered their questions as best he could and together they decided that the following week Reid would start dialysis. Now all they had to do was tell the others.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Morgan kept himself strong for the sake his brother at the doctor's office. He kept himself strong for his brother while they summoned everyone over to the apartment. He kept himself strong for his brother while he cooked a light lunch, knowing that even if they weren't really hungry, they both _needed_ to eat. He even kept himself strong while Reid started his medication. In the end it was the meeting with the others that was his undoing.

"What'd the doctor say?" Rossi cut straight to the heart of the matter. He, like everyone else, could tell the something was seriously wrong and was instantly on his guard.

Reid opened and closed his mouth, unable to say anything. The other's looked on, their fear becoming more and more noticeable. Finally Morgan took charge.

"He found fluid around Spencer's heart," Morgan replied, swallowing thickly, "That led him to look at his kidney and liver and…"

Morgan had to stop to get control of his feelings. Reid leaned into his brother, needing the comfort that only he could provide, not knowing that his big brother was taking comfort from him at the same time.

"It's bad," JJ finally stated though it was obviously more of a question then anything. There was a tremble to her voice that no one could deny.

Morgan nodded, "Double organ failure. He starts dialysis next week. In the mean time we planned a special diet and he has some meds that the doctor hopes will slow down the process."

"I need a transplant," Reid's voice was void of emotion as he stated what his brother so obviously couldn't, "He said six months without one."

As the team processed the information Reid once again buried his head in the older man's chest. Morgan held him close while the looks of confusion that had started to show were replaced by looks of horror.

"You need a second opinion," Prentiss declared, her eyes wide with worry.

JJ threw herself at the sick man before letting lose loud sobs. Hotch and Rossi let lose a few choice words before gathering the two sobbing members of their team into a tight group embrace.

Morgan excused himself to the bathroom, needing a few moments to get himself back together. At a nod of Rossi, who with a look promised to keep everyone's attention off the missing duo, Garcia slipped away, finding the almost broken man in his room.

"How are you holding up?" She asked the man who still held her heart.

Those five words undid the stoic man, "I can't lose him. Penelope, I can't lose him."

"Ok, ok," She hugged the man with all her might, "We're gonna get through this together. We'll do whatever we have too. We're gonna fight this."

"He has to be all right," Morgan fought the tears that were threatening to fall bravely, "Please Penelope…make him alright."

"I would if I could," Tears fall down the analyst's face, "You know I would if I could Derrick."

Morgan nodded, tears finally pouring down his face, "What am I going to do?"

It was a question that would stay with him always.

_**TBC…**_


	8. Fates Final Hand

_**CHAPTER 8 – Fates Final Hand**_

Morgan made the long walk back to Reid's room slowly. He knew he needed to be by the younger man's side even though being there meant saying good bye and that wasn't something he couldn't do.

The team stared at him as he passed the waiting room where they'd been all day. They shared a look wondering how long it would be before the man could no longer keep his emotions to himself? How long could he go before he broke? And they each wondered if they'd be strong enough to put him back together.

Morgan stood in the doorway of his brother's room unable to go in. God help him but he didn't think he'd be able to survive without his baby brother. He let himself smile at that. They were so completely different, in looks and in likes and dislikes yet they had found a way into each other's lives in a time when it was needed. What was he going to do?

"Morgan…" A muted voice called out.

Morgan looked up and gave a shaky smile, "You're awake."

"Gonna stand there all day?" Reid teased.

"Was debating whether we'd take our walk tomorrow," The man protested as he walked into the room and sat on the bed, one hand on either side of his brother. He smiled when he felt Reid's hands slip on top of his.

"Derrick," The protest was weak, the man's breathing shallow, "I don't have a tomorrow."

"Sure you do," Morgan protested, his eyes shining bright, "It'll be fine tomorrow."

"Please," Reid pleaded, needing his brother to understand.

"Tell me how to fix this." The older man bowed his head, leaning till his forehead rested on top of Reid's. He lifted his gaze up, meeting his younger brother's, and pleaded, "Tell me what to do."

"Let me go," Was the scared response, "Tell me you love me and let me go."

Morgan let his tears finally fall in front of his younger brother. He could no longer conceal his emotions now that the end was so close, "I can't lose you, kid. I can't; please don't ask me to."

"Look at me…please," Reid pleaded, waiting till his brother was sitting up a little more and looking him in the eyes, "You…you gave me the strength I needed. You…cared about me when you didn't have to…"

"I promised to get you through this," His brother cried, "I failed you."

"NO," The younger man all but shouted with the last of his strength, "You gave me a reason to keep living. Without you…I would be gone by now."

"Don't leave me," Morgan bowed his head once again, his tears falling faster, "Please don't leave me…please…"

"I don't want to…" The younger man took a deep breath, "but it's my time. I will always be with you…"

"I love you Spencer," Morgan leaned into the dying man and cried, his sobs echoing throughout the room.

"I love you too Derrick." Tears fell from the younger man's eyes as he lifted a hand and placed it on his brother's head, "Teach me to say goodbye. Teach me to not be scared."

Morgan shook his head, unable to respond to the plea. He couldn't say goodbye; he couldn't. He was supposed to protect the younger man and he failed…he failed…

"Teach me," Reid ordered as he took a shallow breath.

Morgan looked at him after a few moments, "How can I teach you something I don't know how to do myself?"

"Not knowing and not wanting are two different things," Reid smiled, "Just remember you promised to always talk to me…"

"With my final breath," Morgan promised readily. He knew in his heart it was a true promise. He would never be able to not talk to the man who was his younger brother.

"I'm tired Derrick," His baby brother announced, his voice weak and sad.

"Close your eyes," His big brother commanded gently, "Think of a safe place, a place where no one and nothing can harm you. It's just you…know that you're safe. Know that everyone you love is safe…know that you're loved; know that I love you."

Reid's breathing started to shallow out as he fell asleep, content to be in his safe place. Many would be surprised to know that his safe place wasn't a library or a classroom or any such thing.

No, his safe was place was his bedroom at Morgan's, decorated the way he'd wanted, surrounded by the love of his big brother and the rest of his extended family.

Morgan sat by his side, holding the younger man's hand as the team came in, one by one; as if sensing this was the last moment…the last time they'd see their teammate, the one who had grown in front of their eyes to become an amazing man, alive.

"Show them all you know," Prentiss whispered in his ear, placing a soft kiss on cheek. She walked over to Morgan and gave him a hug before walking out of the room, her heart silently breaking.

"I'll take care of your brother," Garcia promised as she kissed his forehead, her lip gloss leaving a shadow of a trace. She walked over to Morgan and hugged him tight, "I'm in the waiting room if you need me."

"You are the bravest man I've had the privilege of knowing," Hotch declared as he too kissed his forehead, making sure to not get close to the mark left by the woman before him. Walking to Morgan he gave him another hug and gave him words of encouragement.

"Show them what you're made of Spencer," Rossi coached from the side, "and always remember the honor and privilege were _ours_." He stroked Reid's hair before giving in and giving him a kiss on the temple. Like Hotch, he pulled Morgan into a hug, "It's ok to let go."

"I love you Spencer," JJ clasped his hand in one of hers while the other stroked his hair much like Rossi had but only with a more intimate feeling behind it. "You are my best friends…my god given solace. Be at peace Spence…" JJ gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before walking towards Derrick Morgan. They held each other tightly for a few moments before JJ finally walked out of the room, tears void from her face for the first time.

Since the day Spencer Reid had walked into the BAU it had been Derrick Morgan who had stayed by his side through everything. It had been Morgan who had sat at his bed all night when the nightmares wouldn't go away. It had been Morgan who made sure he ate even when he felt he had no appetite. It was Morgan who had supported his body when he was at his weakest. It was Morgan who had always believed in him…so it was only fitting that it was Derrick Morgan who was by his side while he lay dying.

An hour after the last person walked out Morgan sat back down by his brother's side gently stroking his hair like the two others before him. As he sat there staring down at his brother's face, memorizing every line, every feature he was thrown back into his memories.

Memories of a twenty year old Reid came first, the boy so shy, so scared, yet trying to be so brave in the face of what he didn't know.

Memories of a twenty-one year old Reid, finally loosening up after a year of working at the BAU, watching him go into a long speech about…well….Morgan was never quite sure _what _that particular speech was about.

Memories of a twenty-four year old Reid, giving him a pleading look as he was forced to wear the worst birthday hat they could make. His eyes had widened comically wide and the look of relief he had when he was finally allowed to take it off made them chuckle despite the fact they were heading to a case.

Memories of a twenty-five year old Reid, falling in love for the first time; the way he had looked when he first kissed Lila Archer was one that still made Morgan laugh and Reid blush.

Faster and faster the memories came, memories of Reid sad and scared, happy and laughing, heartbroken and in love…it was all too much! How was he supposed to say goodbye? Reid was supposed to be there…to keep growing…to one day get married…to one day have kids…and now…

Just as fast as the memories came they ended until all but one stayed with him. Reid, knowing his own body, had known the medicines and dialysis wasn't working. In pain and tired he had begged Morgan to promise that when the time came he would say I love you and goodbye and let him go.

It was the memory of making that promise that caused Morgan to kiss his little brother's forehead, lean down, and whisper in his ear, "This is how you say goodbye."

He leaned his forehead against his baby brother's and closed his eyes waiting. Too soon the only sound heard was the sound of the heart monitor flat lining. There was no more…

_**OoOoOoOo**_

On the night of September 20th one doctor and one nurse entered the hospital room to declare the time of death of Spencer Reid.

Dr. Jordon pulled Derrick Morgan into a rough hug as said man finally broke down in a way he had not allowed himself since his younger brother's diagnosis.

The harsh sobs made the doctor's own heart break as he too allowed himself to grieve. He would always hate the fact that there was nothing he could do. It was times like that, that he wondered just why he'd chosen medicine. He saw death everyday and it was getting harder and harder to bear but it was his burden to bear and he would continue for as long as he could.

Knowing he couldn't keep his teammates waiting for too long, Morgan managed to get himself under some control and with Dr. Jordon at his side he made his way to the waiting room.

One look at the tears running down the man's face and heads shook in denial, several 'no's' could be heard, muttered from two of the three women present. In the end though the truth could not be hidden…

Jennifer Jareau started to collapse to the ground but was caught by her husband who had shown up the hour before. He clung to her tightly, tears falling down his face. He wondered wildly just what they'd tell their sons.

Aaron Hotchner pulled his son into a tight embrace, the now 13-year-old sharing in his father's grief. Jack wasn't as close to Reid as 8-year-old Henry or 6-year-old Will Jr. but the two had gotten along well enough to have their own special relationship. The Hotchner men once again faced the loss of someone they loved.

Emily Prentiss sat down heavily in her chair, stunned; the fact that they'd been prepared for this day for almost two month's not mattering one bit. She, like the others, had held up hope for a miracle. To have the chance of a miracle so cruelly taken was incomprehensible.

David Rossi stood in a quiet corner, tears falling down the man's face. Once upon a time he hadn't been comfortable around the young genius, misunderstanding Reid's nervousness for aloofness. After he'd stayed with Morgan to help Reid on a case involving the younger man's past, the two had become friends.

In this heartbreaking moment two figures stood together. Penelope Garcia sobbed her way into Derrick Morgan's arms and for once neither had comforting words for the other. It was in that moment that Morgan allowed his grief to once again consume him.

It was this scene that Jason Gideon finally walked into. His whispered 'Derrick' was heard as if he'd yelled. For his part, Morgan could only shake his head. Seeing the ex-BAU Agent struggling for composure he walked over and brought him into an embrace, both men leaning on each other for support.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Five days later the coffin carrying the youngest member of the team was laid to rest. As they lowered the coffin, Morgan spoke from memory:

_Do not stand at my grave and weep  
I am not there; I do not sleep.  
I am a thousand winds that blow,  
I am the diamond glints on snow,  
I am the sun on ripened grain,  
I am the gentle autumn rain.  
When you awaken in the morning's hush  
I am the swift uplifting rush  
Of quiet birds in circled flight.  
I am the soft stars that shine at night.  
Do not stand at my grave and cry,  
I am not there; I did not die._

_**TBC…**_

_**A/N: Poem is "Do Not Stand At My Grave and Weep" by Mary Frye**_

_**A/N2: I posted a poll on my profile. Please note, if you kill me now, I can't write another story where Reid WILL live! I promise! *Whimpers as I barricade the door***_


	9. Epilogue: Moving Forward

_**CHAPTER 9 – Epilogue: Moving Forward**_

_********__A/N: Well, this is it. The ending of my first Criminal Minds fic! It was fun to write. I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to review! It means so much to me! _

_********__OoOoOoOo_

With the death of Spencer Reid no one was the same. For the people closest to Reid there would always be a void that they just couldn't fill. For most they were able to do what Spencer Reid would have wanted…they learned to live. For others being alive was just too painful.

In a show of just how many lives Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid touched, hundreds of people came to his funeral. Eulogies were given by the teammates; others had asked for the "honor and privilege" but it was decided to keep the service simple as that's how Reid had stated he wanted it in his will.

During the services and at the viewing the team sat in the seats marked for family. In a move that wasn't unexpected, neither Diana Reid nor Will Reid showed; not that it would have changed the seating.

The casket was carried by Jason Gideon and Derrick Morgan at his head, Will Fontaine Jr. and Kevin Flinch in the middle, and Aaron Hotchner and David Rossi at his feet. Having two more people to help carry the casket was never thought of.

There wasn't a dry eye when Morgan picked up a shovel and placed a scoop of dirt over the casket. The first to show, Derrick Morgan was the last to leave. When he got home that night, he sat in his baby brother's room, sobbed, and wondered, not for the first time, just how he was supposed to keep going.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Jason Gideon would be forever haunted at not having had a chance to say good bye to the man he had thought of as a son. The guilt he had once felt at leaving the young man so abruptly years before didn't come close to the guilt he now had.

Morgan did his best to help Gideon through his guilt but that guilt never left and it slowly killed him. He would die eight years after the Reid.

Despite their differences Morgan had understood Gideon's decision to leave and he knew Reid did as well. Through discussions with the team he knew they also had understood but they never forgave him for leaving the way he had. Morgan and Gideon discussed why he'd left and slowly the BAU Agent had come to an understanding. Sadly, at Gideon's funeral, Morgan was the only person from the BAU who attended.

_OoOoOoOo_

JJ, who had been 7 months pregnant, gave birth six weeks early to her third son, Jacob Spencer; Morgan was named Godfather. She would keep her promise and always would she talk to the man who had loved her. It wasn't uncommon for her kids to find her on the porch, staring at the sky or watching an episode of Star Trek even though they knew she didn't like the show.

Her older sons would remember Reid but as young children's minds are wont to do, the memory would start to fade. They would question Morgan sometimes, to get a better picture of the man they had known for too short a time. It would take almost two years before their mother could talk about the man she had loved without breaking down in sobs.

Despite what many would assume, Will, never resented his wife and friend's love for each other. He had understood and that's all that had mattered. Jennifer Jareau loved her husband all the more for it.

_OoOoOoOo_

Garcia kept counseling families involved in tragedies but also turned her attention to helping out at hospitals often sitting by the side of those who didn't have anyone else. The thought that people died with no one by their sides had cut her to her core.

She surprised everyone when she and Kevin got married a month after Reid's death. There was no traditional wedding gown or any such things. The man marrying them stood far enough away for Rossi to be able to give her away. Standing next to her was Derrick Morgan.

She and Kevin would adopt four children and foster many more. Remembering Reid's stories of growing up and remembering their own childhoods, pleasant for the most part, they made sure their children knew they were loved.

_OoOoOoOo_

Hotch finally made the decision that his deceased ex-wife had wanted him to make years before. In the months following the death of Spencer Reid he gave the reins back to Derrick Morgan and on the anniversary of Hailey's death, a year and a half after Reid's passing, he left the BAU for good.

He would go on to start his own private practice, taking up the profession that had propelled into the BAU. He would never be able to fully leave and would, several times a year, act the part of guest lecturer at Quantico and consult with the people once led.

Jack didn't win the chess championship that year, nor the next; it took him four years but when he won his trophy went to Morgan who had kept all of Reid's awards and publishing, on a shelf in his study. Jack would always remember the young agent who had kept him entertained with 'physics magic'.

_OoOoOoOo_

Rossi had semi-retired the year before Reid's death, choosing to slowly leave the place he'd come back to years before. He'd come back full time with Reid's illness so that Morgan would be able to stay with him as needed.

After Reid's death he decided to retire full time. Following his retirement he moved to Indiana to be closer to the Galen family. Ever since he'd solved the murder of their parents (20 years after the fact) they'd all been closer and the oldest had taken to calling him when in need of guidance. It was a rational move to all of them.

David Rossi would keep in touch with Morgan. The two had a bond that couldn't be explained. Rossi often 'blamed' it on Reid, stating that he learned to deal with the brothers after helping on a case that Reid was trying to figure out.

With his death, fifteen years later, the team would come back together to mourn one their own. At his bedside, the night he passed, Morgan whispered in his ear, "Tell my brother I love him."

_OoOoOoOo_

Emily Prentiss went on to lead her own team. Though some had suspected her and Hotch of having a _thing_ nothing could have been farther from the truth. Their closeness had started when Hotch had called her on her being put on the team to spy but hadn't. She had also simply understood what it was like to cruelly lose someone you loved.

She never married and like others before her and others after her she could never really leave the BAU. It was a part of her life and it stayed a part of her life. After leading her own team she would go on to teach at Quantico until her retirement.

She would have no children but that hadn't bothered her. The death of Spencer Reid had left a void in her heart and she couldn't take the chance of losing someone else.

_OoOoOoOo_

After Reid's death Morgan called Lila Archer and Elle Greenway. Both had been stunned; Lila because Reid had never told her how bad his disease had progressed and Elle because she had been out of the touch with the group since her own departure.

Despite being asked to come Elle Greenway didn't show up at the funeral. She had left that part of her life behind and she didn't want to dredge it up again.

Lila Archer had finally made a name for herself in the world of movies. While everyone had understood why she couldn't come, she surprised everyone by showing up. Her coming was done in quiet with the press none the wiser.

_OoOoOoOo_

Morgan had flown to Las Vegas to tell Diana Reid about her son's death. The women had collapsed into herself and nothing could draw her out. Her doctor had offered to release her for a couple days so she could attend her son's funeral; she declined.

Until her death, five years later, Morgan would fly out to Vegas at least twice a year to visit her. Always would he talk to her much like he knew her son once had. He would meet with her doctor and always would he kiss her on her cheek, tell her how much Reid loved her, and then he'd walk away till the next time.

Despite Reid having little to no contact with the man, Morgan tracked down Will Reid to tell him about his son. He'd been willing to give the man a chance but when he never showed at his son's funeral, Reid's big brother hadn't gotten mad.

He called Will Reid and let him know exactly what he thought of him. Morgan never spoke to him again.

_OoOoOoOo_

Derrick Morgan seemed to deflate after his younger brother's death. Hotch giving him the reigns had given him a focus and a drive.

Like Emily Prentiss, he never married though he did adopt two children; Christopher had a genius level IQ and younger brother Logan had an above average IQ. It was a hard undertaking but one he never regretted. He would always remember what his baby brother had told him about growing up and he vowed his children would never go through that.

While he would never force his kids to stay in a sports or club they didn't like he did encourage them to at least _try._ It was because of this that that Logan went to college on a basketball scholarship. Christopher had gotten a soccer scholarship but in his final game of his senior year he'd gotten hurt; three surgeries later his soccer dreams were demolished.

Derrick Morgan would retire from the BAU and subsequently the FBI when his sons were 12 and 10. Unlike Hotch or Rossi or Prentiss when Morgan left the BAU he left it for good. Those who knew him weren't surprised but those that he'd led had been stunned at his ability to not look back.

OoOoOoOo

Spencer Reid's memory…his legacy would live on in every one who ever knew him. Always would stories be told about the young man who had shyly walked into their lives. He was taken too young and those who mourned him would mourn him forever. The only thing that helped them get through the days was their unwavering faith that one day they would meet again.

From heaven above Spencer watched his family and smiled. Even now, in his death, he felt the love they had for him. In life they had been his guardian angels, the ones who had loved him and helped him grow…in death he was their guardian angel, patiently waiting for them to join him and content to simply watch over them until then.

**THE END**


End file.
